The Surgery Project is designed to provide additional information about the effects of cleft lip and palate surgery on development of the midface. Studies proposed involve both human subjects and animal models, with a main focus of attention on questions of effects of lip surgery. A second purpose is to provide descriptive information about late results (adult) of cleft lip and palate surgery, with specific interest in secondary deformities.